Marie Laveau
Marie Laveau, an Eshu, is a self-proclaimed member of the Shadow Court and the "Voodoo Queen of New Orleans." Overview There is debate as to whether Marie is actually the original lady to bear her title or merely someone who has taken her name from the orisha that arose from her following. Even the skeptics feel uncertain when faced with her flashing eyes. Marie herself doesn't say but her mastery of darker Fae Arts is enough to make most Iku and Unseelie not take the chance. In lighter moments she claims to have built her criminal organization without using so much as harsh language. Of course, if she wished, her power is great enough to hide evidence of her magic (or a victim.) Her Story Marie appeared on the seen in New Orleans about 2 years ago and immediately became the sworn enemy of Duchess Lisette Levay who was styling herself as the head of the city's voodoo community and its Shadow Court ties. A bitter turf war broke out. Fanatics fought on both sides. Some claimed Marie was a name taker and charlatan while others thought she had come to save the city from the immature and impulsive Lisette. Marie remained a calm center of her storm while New Orleans and the Duchy of the Delta Crescent became a battleground for all sorts of shadowy forces and the local kithain were forced to take sides or flee for their souls as the magic escalated and both sides looked to end it quickly. The Shadow Court also waited, thrilled to see who would come out on top and gain their support. The deadlock ended with the disappearance of High King David, Lisette's attempts to gain control of the whole Kingdom of Willows, and the return of House Beaumayn who asserted their claim for control of the region. Lisette either retreated or was defeated (depends who you ask) and Marie now rules from the bayou and the city has gone back to its festivities, though with a darker feel. What Marie plans to do with her power, no one knows, but she has been seen in the cemeteries often with tools for some great ritual and some wonder if she really is a member of the Shadow Court. While few know it, she is deeply and powerfully entrenched in the Shadow Court and any elegbara who join will eventually meet her. She likes the fact that because she publicly claims membership, no one believes her to be a part of it and she takes advantage of it as often as possible. Image To mortal eyes she is the very image of her namesake: a beautiful southern child with café au lait skin, enchanting eyes, and a low, sultry, magnetic voice for her favored ones and one of fire for those not so fortunate. Her fae mien is exactly what a child would draw if asked to draw a voodoo priestess: all flowing scarves and scintillating jewelry and mystic charms - some real, some not - and an aura of mystery. She is warm and gracious and has a widespread reputation among the Eshu for helping those in need of the favors her magic can provide... for just a small favor or two, of course. Other See Also ☀https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_Laveau References # CTD. Kithbook: Eshu, pp. 69-70. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:Shadow Court (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)